


Grey

by Rylonn



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, to be rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylonn/pseuds/Rylonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy meets Girl, Girl doesn't return Boy's feelings till its too late.</p>
<p>Inspired by this game: http://www.kongregate.com/games/kevindoesart/grey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey

Her world is grey; devoid of colour and empty. He stands close by. He waves in front of her face; she doesn’t see him, instead a solitary tear runs down her face. She brings her knees up to her chest. She remembers the first day she met him.

_“Hey, I got your balloon back” the little boy said. He wore dark clothes which made his blonde scruffy hair stand out. He grinned, despite the injuries on his face. The red balloon trailed behind him. “Here.” He handed it to the girl. “My name’s Hope. What’s yours?”_

_The girl took the balloon and turned away. “Lola.” She walked away in the direction of the hill._

He walks over carrying the red balloon and ties it to a rock and leaves it behind her. She hears the rock touching the ground and looks behind her. She sees the balloon. She blinks for a moment and smiles slightly. She goes over to the balloon. She smiles.

_“Lola!” she heard from behind her. She had just started primary seven and already trouble was brewing. She turned around to snap at whoever was calling her name when she saw him and thought twice about snapping at him._

_Hope doubled over after catching up with Lola. Lola looked down, her brown hair hanging loose. “What is it?” she said. “And don’t call my name so freely.”_

_“So mean, Lola!” Hope laughed. He then dug into his pockets. “Hrm… Where did I put it?” He mused._

_“Now you’re wasting my time. C’mon, hurry up idiot,” Lola said with a sigh._

_“I think you’ll find my name’s Hope, Lola!” He laughed. “And I’m- Found it!” He pulled his hand out his pocket, producing a thick pink ribbon. “Here!” He put his hand forward for Lola._

_“What’s this?” Lola said. She took it from Hope._

_“I thought you would look pretty with this in your hair!” He said, with such a carefree voice. He laughed again and hugged Lola. “Not that you aren’t already pretty!”_

_“Idiot.”_

He returns again but this time a ribbon in hand. He smiles as he feels himself getting lighter. He walks over to the girl again. She has returned to her spot. So he ties the pink ribbon around the string of the balloon. He stands back. The wind blows and the ribbon comes loose, blowing into the back of her head. He removes it from there and looks at it. She smiles and pulls back her hair, pulling it into a ponytail.

_First year in secondary, she thought. The exams were coming and she had prepared for them. She didn’t need any thing._

_“Lola! Hey Lola! Are you listening?” Hope continued to pester her. “Hey, I got you something!” He pushed a teddy bear into her face and she shoved it away._

_“Why would I want a stupid bear from a stupid boy, idiot?” She said, non-threateningly with a smile._

_“For luck! It’ll give you luck in the exams!” Hope shouted, overly loud. “Here, here!” He pushed it towards her again._

_“Fine, fine!” She said, taking the soft bear. “Just quieten down will you?” She laughed and turned away from him._

He returns once again but empty handed. Instead he tries to get her to stand up and follow him but she cannot see him. He cries, remembering the memories as she does. He’s fading more and more…

She doesn’t realise what she’s doing, as if an unknown force is now controlling. Before she knows it, she’s at home, crying into that very teddy bear. She walks back to the hill, hugging the teddy bear. All this stuff…

_First day in third year and Hope and Lola shared all their classes; apparently picking all the same subjects. He was sitting on her desk after their first class of the day at break._

_Hope was sucking on a lollipop noisily. “Idiot,” Lola said. “Stop being so noisy.”_

_“Huh?” Hope said, looking back at her. “You jealous? Want a lollipop too?”_

_“No I-“ Lola was interrupted._

_“Here you go!” Hope had pulled out a second lollipop and held it out to Lola. Lola took it with a frown. “Well?”_

_“Fine, I’ll eat it.”_

He slips a lollipop into her pocket, the exact same brand and flavour as the one from back then. He then feels too weak to do much else but continues standing over her.

She feels her pocket get heavier and then reaches in. She pulls out the lollipop. She smiles as she realises the brand and flavour and laughs quietly. She pulls off the wrapper and begins sucking on it.

_Their sixth year in secondary school. Lola had had many relationships. None successful. Hope still pestered her though. “Lola” this, “Lola” that. Now he was dragging her to a hill._

_“Hey, Lola?” He said, after he stopped at the top of the hill. “Remember when we first met? You just took your balloon and walked away to this very hill.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, so what if I did?” She said emotionlessly._

_“I think- Oh, hey!” Hope stopped what he was saying and ran forward a little before kneeling down._

_“Don’t get distracted, idiot!” Lola shouted, walking after him._

_“Hey, hey! Look what I found!” Hope said, lifting a four leaf clover._

_“What’s so special about that?” Lola said, rolling her eyes._

_He laughed. “This is going to give you and I luck! I have hope for us one day!” He grinned._

_“Us…?” Lola blinked. Luck and hope for us…?_

He sits down onto the grass next to her. She leans forward, running her hand through the grass when she pauses. She pulls her hand back and finds that she picked a four leaf clover. What luck.

_“Lola, I love you,” Hope said, holding her hands in his. “I love you so please.”_

_“Idiot.”_

_“What?!” Hope said._

_“Go away. Leave me alone,” Lola said harshly._

_“But…” Hope let go of her hands and stood back. He bit his lip. “Please…” He pulled out a blue bead necklace. “Here! Please! I love you so please, take it!”_

_“What?” Lola said. She frowned._

_He turned her around and put the necklace round her neck. “Beautiful,” he muttered, spinning her back around to face him. “Lola-”_

_“Away!” Lola shouted. Hope’s face fell and he stepped back. He turned away._

_“Please…”_

She puts a hand to her neck, the necklace hanging loose from it. The tears begin to pour. She stands up and runs. Runs in the direction of the edge of her town. He follows as fast as he can but he feels himself getting lighter and lighter yet.

_“Lola!” Hope shouted as she walked away. “Lola, come back!” He gave chase._

_“Why should I?!” She shouted, turning sharply. He froze on the spot. “Exactly,” Lola said, turning to continue walking again._

_“Because I love you!” Hope shouted. Lola froze. Hope ran up behind her and spun her around. “I love you, Lola.” He got down on one knee. “I’ve loved you for years and years, Lola. We’re in our late twenties now. We’ve known each other for at least twenty years. Even if you don’t accept in the end at least think of considering. Lola, will you marry me?”_

_“What? Marry you? You…” Lola went silent, unable to say more. Hope looked up, hopeful. She didn’t know what to say._

_“I see,” Hope said in the end, rising. “You don’t want to, right? Fine then. At least do me the honour of calling me by my name and not idiot.” She said nothing. “You can’t do even that for me,” He sighed. He turned and walked away. Lola just stood there._

_Hope vanished from her sight, down the next street. Then she muttered, “I love you… Hope.” But he was gone and would never hear her._

_His scream pierced the night. Lola recognised it and ran for him. “Hope! Hope, Hope, Hope!” She shouted but by the time she got there… He was already gone._

She arrives at a small grave. A yellow flower grows nearby. She kneels in front of the grave and cries her heart out. He stands nearby, almost gone.

“Hope… Hope, I loved you…” she mutters.

He smiles and places a hand upon her head. “I love you too, Lola.” And with that, he fades almost completely, lifting.

She looks up and swears he sees him smiling down upon her. She smiles too. She realises she took life for granted. In the end, he lost his life. Right then she decides.

“I’ll live my life for you, Hope. I love you… Hope.”


End file.
